


Aftermath

by Solimond



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solimond/pseuds/Solimond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie returns to New York after the Avengers battled the Chitauri and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote for a challenge from the POV of an average person in the background.

Julie looked at the wreckage of the city. She was glad to have listened to her mom when she had called and talked about aliens going after New York. Downtown was trashed and she was currently out of a job while the hotel was being rebuilt. She rubbed her face and sighed. Something about a group called the Avengers saving the city from some sort of invasion.

That was well and good but who was going to pay her rent? People were transferred to other connected hotels but there hadn’t been any other openings for desk clerks so she was having to go down to file for unemployment. Reason for unemployment was alien invasion, or something like that. Hopefully the government wouldn’t think she was trying to scam them. It was an honest answer. All over the place on the news, people talking day in and day out.

And she was going to have to live on ramen or simple sandwiches the entire time.

“Hells bells.” She sat down on the seats of the library. She knew people had been killed or hurt. What a mess.

Maybe those superheros should help with rebuilding the city. Yes, they risked their lives but was it right for the rest of the city to then clean up the mess that they made? She glanced over and listened to two little old men complain about the same thing. How they weren’t real heros unless they served in the wars that they themselves had . 

She made a face and looked at her sandwich. Wow, in just one day she turned into the grouchy old men that bitched about everything. She really should see if there were any other jobs to hold her over, even if it was flipping burgers somewhere. Else, she’ll have to move back with her mother in Jersey and the woman would driver her crazy, trying to tell her to get a job that was more fitting for her potential.

“Bah. She thinks I’m a superhero too and I’m not.”

Julie glanced around. The city was a mess and wrecked at the moment, but it was her city after all. Time to pull up the bootstraps and stop her bitching and do something about her life.


End file.
